Promise
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity. Their captives were sentenced to Azkaban. But what really happened during the rescue mission? Who rescued them? Written for The House Competition Year 5 Round 3.


A/N: Written for round 3 The House Competition Year 5

House: Snakes

Class: Transfiguration

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Character] Filius Flitwick

Word Count: 1719 Words

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

* * *

This is it! I am confident with my tracking spell, so I am sure this is the right place. I look at the small barn, very secluded, and the pressure of Dark Magic oozes from the small establishment. Several spells later, I am now sure both Frank and Alice are here. There are four others with them. There might be others held captive here too, but the worst-case scenario is there are four Death Eaters right now.

It'll be convenient to let the others at the Order know by Patronus, but my Goblin blood made me unable to make a corporeal Patronus. I considered apparating directly to one of the Order safe houses, but I need to at least make three or four jumps before arriving to any safe houses before I can use the Floo. And what if they take Alice and Frank to other places during the time? I've spent three days tracking them down, I don't think Frank and Alice have more time. So for now, I think my only choice is owl. I just hope this owl will reach the Order fast enough.

Levitating myself toward the nearest tree, I make myself comfortable knowing I might stay here for quite a while. Someone has to keep a watch on the _activity_ in the barn, and who knows, I might be able to recognize those wretched Death Eaters and why did they capture Frank and Alice.

xxXxx

A piercing scream echoes through the night. A woman's voice. Alice! Why didn't they use silencing charm is beyond me, but I know I cannot wait any longer for the Order members to arrive. I have to help them, no matter what. And so, I prepare myself, making sure I drink several potions to keep me alert. This stimulant will make me disqualify if I am to take them before Dueling Match, but this is not a match. Nevertheless, I hope my title as champion will at least save me in there.

Checking whatever wards they put once again, I creep out toward the door, and with "Bombarda" I blow the doors from the hinges. I know there are at least four of them, but I take them by surprise firing a stunning spell to the one nearest to the door, followed by a binding spell and a freezing spell I specifically tweak to freeze their body to the ground, making it more difficult for them to escape.

I dodge, as I feel a green light coming toward me. These Death Eaters lack creativity, they only fire Unforgivables, making their moves easy to predict. The hardest part was, of course, dealing with the Unforgivables, one wrong move and you're dead.

I yelled "Caelestis Excrementa Sphaerae" satisfied when I see the glow of blue sphere surrounding Alice and Frank. Unless the Unforgivables is directly thrown at it, my protection sphere will be able to deflect any curses and jinxes.

Rather than seeing, I feel something as it flies toward me. Three curses at once, of course I cannot count on these Death Eaters to play one on one. I manage to cast Shield Charm to block one, but have to dodge the other two. I only managed to dodge one, the curse manages to slash my left leg and I can feel blood seeping from my wound. I won't be able to dodge quickly again, I doubt they will give me time to heal my wounds. I feel my wrath started to bubble up, my Goblin's blood boils.

"Look who the cat dragged in. A tiny winy half-breed," Bellatrix sneers.

Oh, she can underestimate my height all she wants, but her ignorance on how dangerous Goblin magic is will be the downfall of her and her companions who I recognize as both Lestrange Brothers.

"You might think you are smart and powerful, Miss Black," I counter her taunt while non-verbally casting 'Nebulus', "But don't forget that I taught you and those Lestrange brothers for seven years, I know your weakness. I know your tendency toward Dark Arts, and I know what are the consequences of using Dark Arts."

I make a calculated move and keep eyes on those three, soon the room was covered with a very thick fog. I only have minutes to use this chance.

From the place where the younger Lestrange brother, Rabastan, stands I can see another curse fires towards me. I deflect it with another Shield Charm and fire a Full Body-Bind Curse. The lack of thud let me know I didn't hit the target.

I can feel the fog being sucked out, and make myself ready. I know at least where one of them is. So, I levitate several nails scattered around the barn. When the fog is clear, I fire the nails to one of them. His back collided with the wall, his arms and legs are nailed to the wall. His wand lays on the floor.

I sneer towards Bellatrix, "A simple charm, but effective, don't you think?"

My heart is palpating like crazy, two more. It's one against two now. I move to put myself between them and the Longbottoms.

To my surprise, Bellatrix cackles, laughing as if I told her something funny. To my horror, on my left Rodolphus shouted the Imperius Curse.

I apparate promptly.

"Silly Flitwick!" Bellatrix laughs harder, "I put anti-apparition ward in this place. You can't…"

She stopped after she felt the tip of the wand on her back, and see her husband crash to the floor, courtesy of a non-verbal full body bind-curse.

"I would be a very dimwitted Charm Professor if I didn't check what wards you've erected in this place. Perhaps I should give you one last lecture on how you shouldn't underestimate those you called half-breed. You see, because of my Goblin blood this so-called anti-apparition ward does not work on me. You think I can't apparate inside Hogwarts? Just because I don't flaunt it, doesn't mean I cannot do that, Miss Black."

I hear her hiss and I know what she's going to do when she is about to touch the tip of her wand to her mark, "Oh no you don't!" I said before firing the stunning spell directly to her spine.

Her body slumps, and I shake my head, "It's a very bad habit of yours, Miss Black, to not pay attention to your Professor when he talks."

I leave her and walk toward the Longbottoms, poor souls. I hope they'll be okay. And I really need to find some other means of communication so I can contact the Order without depending on that damn owl.

A simple summoning spell later and I gather all four foul wands in my hands. It takes all my self-control not to break those wands. Suddenly, I hear footsteps from outside the barn.

I curse to no one in particular, feeling my magic is incredibly low and I no longer have the boost provided by the potions. I straighten myself, standing with wand at the ready at the entrance.

Two identical red heads appear, I almost shouted "yes" but like Alastor always said, "Constant Vigilance."

"What was the first thing I said to you boys at Hogwarts?"

"That's a trick question," Fabian answered.

"You met us at Diagon Alley and said, 'If you still plan to put your gum in on your sister's hair, I'm sure you'll be without hair for a month'" Gideon continued.

"Because Molly is more dangerous than you two," Arthur Weasley appeared behind the twins.

I finally release a breath I've been holding in and lower my wand. I feel exhaustion almost immediately and only manage to mumble my gratitude to whomever take me to St. Mungo's.

xxXxx

"Filius!" I hear a strong voice from the door to my room at St. Mungo's.

It's been three days since I've been admitted to St. Mungo's to heal my wounds and magical exhaustion. I read all about the hearings on the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. Satisfied that as per my request, no one divulge what really happened during the Rescue Mission. I only regret not being able to attend the hearing myself and see the expression on their faces.

"Augusta." I greet the older woman. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, you know bloody well why." She retorts.

Her expression becomes solemn as she says, "Thank you, Filius. I don't know how to repay you for saving my son and daughter in-law."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Augusta."

"No, Filius. What you've done… You've saved them. That's the most important thing." She replies.

"How are they?"

Her lips tremble and she's openly sobbing now. At once, I know something's not right.

"How are they? Are they…" I cannot even finish my sentence. Too scared for the possibilities.

"They are being submitted to Janus Thickey Ward," the sadness is palpable from her.

I know what that means: the effect of the curse is irreparable.

"They don't even recognize Neville, Filius." Augusta continues. "But it's okay. They will live and hopefully we will find a cure for them."

I know she tries to sound positive, but it still pains me. What if I found them faster? What if I didn't waste my time sending the owl to let the Order know? What if…

I feel a hand reaches my fingers and when I look down, I see the hand of little Neville hold my index finger. He coos adorably, unaware of his world is crumbling.

"Can I hold the little tyke, Augusta?"

She didn't answer, but passes the toddler to my hands.

"I will protect you for your parents, Neville. You will come to Hogwarts, oh he will Augusta. He is a wizard," I say strongly upon seeing her expression.

I have known for quite a while the Longbottoms worried that Neville is a squib, but I don't doubt that he'll be a great wizard.

"You'll be a great wizard, Neville. You will be."

It wouldn't matter how long it takes, I will try with all my might to find a cure for the Longbottoms. It wouldn't be a problem for me when Neville entered Hogwarts that he might not be placed in my House. And even if the little tyke forgot this conversation, I wouldn't forget my promise. I would protect Neville Longbottom even if it's the last thing I do.

xxXxx


End file.
